


Dralivia

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Genevieve finishes the last of her meeting, heading home to give the nannies the night off. Intending to spend a quiet night with her family, she decides to enjoy the summer weather with Astrid, when she gets distracted by some red hair and laughter in the maze.Quite a bit of Marshmellow fluff Drake here.





	Dralivia

It’s a hazy, warm Thursday evening in Cordonia. Liam is packed with back to back meetings and Genevieve has just arrived home, from her last meeting of the day. She enters the apartment slowly, listening to hear if baby Astrid is asleep. At first it is quite, before she hears humming from the kitchen. She slowly sets down her bag and slips her feet out of her heels. She slowly walks into the kitchen and peeks around the corner. Standing by the kitchen window, is Lucy, slowly rocking Astrid back and forth in her arms, while humming a familiar tune. Genevieve watches the sweet moment, as Lucy runs her finger over Astrid’s soft forehead.

“It’s a beautiful tune, Lucy” Genevieve says quietly from the doorway

“Oh, your Majesty, you startled me” Lucy says, slowly curtseying to Genevieve

Lucy continues to hum quietly, as she walks over to Genevieve and gently places Astrid in her arms.

“How was she today?” Genevieve asks, gazing down at her daughter

“Good as always, she is such an easy baby.” Lucy says with a smile

“That’s wonderful, you don’t need to stay tonight Lucy. Please, take the night off. Pass the message along to Ramona.” Genevieve says

“Of course, thank you, your Majesty” Lucy says, as she picks up her bag and heads towards the front door.

Once she has left, Genevieve walks over to the journal the nannies keep for Astrid, checking to see when she last ate. Thirty minutes ago,

“Alright then my sweet Princess, how about a walk?” She coos at Astrid

She carries Astrid upstairs to hers and Liam’s bedroom, placing her in a baby swing, before changing out of her pant suit. She slips into a pair of jeans and a simple black tank top. Sliding her feet into sandals, before picking up the baby sling. She fastens it to her waist and carefully slides a sleepy baby Astrid into the carrier.

Genevieve slips her cell phone into her back pocket and leaves the apartment. She walks through the palace, a guard following closely behind her. She slips down a corridor and out onto a patio. The sun is bright in her eyes, as she lifts her hand up to block out some of the sunlight. She gazes around and realizes the garden is surprisingly empty. Normally, there would be quite a few noble ladies and noble children with their nannies running around, playing in the warm summer heat. But today, it was quiet. Genevieve appreciated this. As she walks down the steps from the patio, she sees a blue of fiery red hair, run into the maze.

“Olivia?” Genevieve says to herself

Genevieve quickly walks over the side of the hedges, listening for footsteps. At first it is silent, until she hears people running and a woman laughing. The laugh is recognizable the instant Genevieve hears it. This almost shrill, high pitched laugh that could only belong to the one and only, Olivia.

Genevieve grins to herself. Olivia finally found herself a man. Genevieve had to know who it was, but she was in no way prepared to chase Olivia down with Astrid strapped to her chest. For a moment, she regretted giving the night nannies the evening off, before reminding herself that they deserved more than just a night off. Genevieve gazes down at Astrid,

“Well then, we will just have to go slow and steady.” She says, as she leans forward to plant a kiss on a sleeping baby Astrid’s head.

She walks around the hedge and enters the maze. Listening closely for the sounds of footsteps and laughter again. Genevieve’s mind races, who could Olivia be sneaking around in the maze with? A few weeks back, Olivia had shown up to a gala on the arm of a very handsome and established business man from Norway. But it felt like he was her arm candy and not the other way around. Besides, he seemed to stiff to be letting loose in a maze.

Suddenly, she hears the footsteps again, closer this time. But they are slower. The laughing, not as shrill. Genevieve stands still, praying that Astrid doesn’t decide to wake up and cry at this very moment. Luckily, she stays asleep, as the footsteps resume.

“You’ll never catch meeeeeee” Olivia laughs

The footsteps pick up again and Genevieve walks a little faster, to keep up with the people running. She peeks around a corner before stepping out when suddenly, Drake almost smacks right into Genevieve. He throws his weight to the side, slamming into a hedge when he sees Astrid strapped to Genevieve’s chest.

“Drake?!” Genevieve says, her eyes widening

“Uh, hey Rys….baby Rys” He pants, his face bright red “What are you…doing out here? In the maze? At this hour?”

“Drake, it’s only 4:30” Genevieve laughs

“Oh really? That early, well…cool” Drake says, composing himself

Genevieve arches an eyebrow at him, as he slowly glances around them.

“Looking for a certain redhead?” Genevieve teases

“Why would I be looking for a redhead? Rys, that’s weird.” Drake laughs

“I heard Olivia, I was curious to see what she was up to.” Genevieve says

“Olivia? Really? I haven’t seen her.” Drake says slowly

“If you’re not here with Olivia, than what are you doing?” Genevieve asks

“Hey Rys, are you asking as my friend or my Queen?” Drake asks

“Whichever gets the truth” Genevieve says, her brow furrowing

“Well, uh. Your Majesty, I was out….running.” Drake states, matter of factly

“You were running around the maze….” Genevieve looks at his pants “In jeans?”

“Yep, Rys. You caught me. This is how I work off all that whiskey.” Drake says, puffing out his chest

“Walker, you’re a bad liar” Genevieve says with a laugh

“Think what you’d like” Drake says with a smirk

As he is about to turn away, Olivia dashes quickly in between the hedges, as if she doesn’t want to be seen, but is tired of standing there, listening to their conversation.

“Olivia Nevrakis, are you running away from your Queen and Princess?” Genevieve says teasingly

Olivia freezes and for a split second, pretends that she is not there. She rolls her eyes and lets out a big sigh, before turning and sulking over to where Drake and Genevieve are.

“Of course not, Your Majesty. Princess Astrid.” She says with a quick curtsy

“And how are you today, Lady Olivia?” Genevieve says, arching an eyebrow at Olivia

“I’m fine, just going for a walk” Olivia states

“So on your walk, you smudged your lipstick and gave yourself a hickey? Three actually, Olivia, I am thoroughly impressed.” Genevieve laughs

Olivia doesn’t say anything. Her cheeks turning a bright red, matching the tone of her hair almost. Drake has a small grin on his lips, as he looks back and forth between Genevieve and Olivia.

“This has been going for months? Yes?” Genevieve says, staring at Drake, fully knowing Olivia isn’t gonna break that easily.

“Rys, you caught us in the maze. It’s nothing.” Drake laughs

Olivia looks hurt for a moment, before regaining her composure.

“Well, I have things to do, that aren’t here.” She says sarcastically, before stomping off.

“Drake…” Genevieve says lowly

“Rys…” Drake says teasing her

“Are you embarrassed to be with Olivia?” Genevieve asks

“No…” Drake says, standing up straight “Just, you know, different levels in court and it’d probably never work, so we’re just having fun. She’s pretty fun you know.”

“Actually I do know, I’ve come to learn quite a bit about Olivia these past few years.” Genevieve smiles at Drake “Does Liam know?”

“Not yet” Drake laughs, winking at Genevieve “You’ll tell him later, won’t you?”

“Oh, shut up Walker” Genevieve laughs

“Do you think I could take Astrid for a little bit?” Drake asks

“Sure, gonna go hang out with Olivia?” Genevieve teases

“Actually…yeah.” Drake says, as he carefully places the carrier to his chest.

Genevieve walks around him to secure the carrier on his back, before walking back around to face him.

“You know, Astrid could probably use the exposure.” Genevieve alughs

“…to Olivia?” Drake says, cocking an eyebrow at Genevieve

“Yeah, her kids are definitely gonna be all her” Genevieve laughs softly “In a good way” she adds, after seeing Drake look slightly upset

“Anyways, she will need to nurse at 6. You can get everything you need from the kitchen staff, or our apartment.” Genevieve says

“Thanks Rys, I could use some goddaughter snuggles” Drake laughs, slightly blushing

“I think I’ll go find that King of ours” Genevieve says with a wink

“Please don’t finish that sentence” Drake laughs

They both turn and walk out of the maze together. Genevieve planting a soft kiss on Astrid’s head before her and Drake part ways.


End file.
